Retribution
by Billie Jukes
Summary: PP&P Something dark has risen in Neverland and is killing the pirates one by one. Who or what is this, and what happened a year ago to cause this?
1. Darkness Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Petey-Boy or Neverland or anything like that. But my Boyfriend is a lawyer in training so don't even think of suing. Please?

Retribution  
  
It was early afternoon in Neverland. The pirates were doing a search of Neverland, trying to find the lost boys ( and having the usual sucess rate of Zero). It was Hook's idea that they split up to cover more ground.  
Thus Smee was by himself. He was rummaging through some bushes when he heard someone whisper his name.  
"Oh Begorrah, Who be there?" He asked, not seeing anyone.  
"A little bird who's lost his way."  
There was something familiar about the voice, though Smee couldn't place it.  
"Beggin' yer pardon, Mr. Bird. But have we met?"  
"Once upon a time, though who I am in name and face is no longer who I was. Now I am just a shadow cast by a long gone sun."  
"Er... righty then"  
"Tell me, Mr. Smee. How many angels can dance on the head of a pin?"  
"Lets see now. Err.... times three.....carry the one....errrr. Oh bejeepers, I don't know."  
So intent was Smee on the problem that he never noticed the dark figure behind. And he never noticed the figure's arm move at a superhuman speed and slit his throat.  
Blood both seeping and squirting out his severed throat, Smee was on the ground dead before he even had time to register pain. The figure merely wiped off the blood that had splattered on him.  
  
"Depends on the tune"

~~~

heheh. This one is one of my darkest fics ever. Want to knw who klled Smee? Well, leave me a review if you want to find out?


	2. The Proginial Son

Okay, part two is up J thanks Raven and Shitiger for reviewing

Oh and just to let you know, I changed some of the wording from the original Pirates Cove version.  I think Mullins little speech at the end flows more smoothly now

Further Disclaimer: I do not own a certain comic book/television/movie series that I am taking the basic premise and stealing lines from. James o' Barr does.

``````````

"I don't like this"  
When all the pirates had regrouped, Smee had been missing. Hook sighed and ordered the remaining pirates to search for him. Cookson had twisted his ankle a ways back and had promised to catch up.   
Starkey rolled his eyes. "You never like anything, Mullins"  
"This ain't right. Don't yous guys know what today is?"  
"Well considering it's the tenth, it can't be Friday the thirteenth"   
The others laughed. Mullins redefined glare, but they were used to it. While Robert had not ever been outgoing by anyone's definition, he had become downright anti-social after…  
"Lookie here," said Mason, picking something up. "It's that damn Bo'sun whistle. Now all we need is the damn bo'sun it belongs to." Mason laughed, walking foward through the bushes. At least, he laughed till he looked down.  
"Oh my God" he chocked, seeing Smee's corpse. The skin was mostly grayish by now, though the wound was still red with blood. It had obviously been one clean swipe, but it had nearly taken his head off. Muscle and tissue swelled around the would, making themselves visible through the skin. Rigor mortis had set in, causing the body to be stiff and tense. Shocked eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. Blood had splattered everywhere, though most of it still lay in an oddly pool around Smee's head.   
Mason deposited his breakfast in some nearby bushes. Starkey and Mullins just stared at the corpse. Starkey in horror and Mullins with a strange sadness.  
  
~  
 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SMEE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
 "We found him with his throat slit clean. Wasn't anything we could do."  
Hook fought to hold down his anger and (though he would never admit it) his sadness. Smee, dunderhead that he was, had been the only member of his crew to be completely loyal to him. And his absence would grieve Hook, no matter what the captain might say.  
Trying to keep him face under control, Hook inquired about the present location of one Eucrates Cookson. The others looked at each other.  
~  
They found Cookson leaning against a tree, his head nodded down and his hands folded across his chest.  
"What are ye doing sleeping on the job?" Hook cried, smacking the fat chef.  
"Oh God"  
Like Smee, Cookson was no longer among the living. On the tree, formerly hidden behind Cookson's back was a message:  
  


"As I lay him down to sleep  
I pray the lord his soul to keep  
If he should die before he wakes  
That's one less life for me to take"

  
And underneath that, written more violently:  
  
__

_"MAY GOD GRANT THE CREW OF THE JOLLY ROGER THE MERCY I CAN NOT"_

  
  
They all just stared. At the message. At the body. At the spilled cup, the grass around it already dead from the poison it held. All significant, but Mullins eye caught something even more so.  
  
_Please Lord, let me be wrong. I knew that this might happen, but for his sake, for all our sake, let me be wrong._

 Mullins walked over to the object and picked it up.  
  
_No please..._   
  
"I was right" he said, deriving no pleasure from it.  
Hook whirled on him, "Do you know who has done this? If ye know what's going on, speak man, or I'll have yer tongue forever rendered from yer skull."  
"What's going on?" Mullins repeated starting to laugh, an insane sound void of all humor, "Retribution, that's what's going on. Didn't ya see blood around Smee's head? The dead grass? They both formed the shape of a bird, and not just any bird at that. The crow, messenger of death and sign of the dead come back to life. A year ago today, since none of yous seem to remember, we crossed the line. We were drunk, true, but that's no excuse. We killed someone in cold blood, someone who died for no reason. He left this world with his heart filled with vengeance, rage, and hatred. We went too far. We killed him and now, a year later, he's come back from the grave ta return the favor, killing and leaving his mark, so we know it's him. Don't look at me like that. The dead can return, if they got good reason. We gave him more than enough. Simple as that; the prodginial son returns" Mullins all but threw the red bandanna at Hook, a sadistic sneer. on his lips.

"Billy-boy's come home"  
~~~

*beep* Billie is out torturing characters. At the sound of the beep, please leave a note in the lovely review box provided for you below. *beep* ****


End file.
